Finally! I'm Draco's and Harry's lovebunny!
by DrAcOsTrOublEdMInt
Summary: Did you ever wish to enter the world of Harry Potter, to participate in a HarryDraco love scene, to be welcomed to Hogwarts with open arms? Just by reading fanfiction? Try my story! HPDMOC. You’ll be drawn into this story, I promise!


Hello my dear readers! I hope you like my ficcie! Everything belongs to JKR, except the OC (of course).

The first chapter is pretty short, just to give you a taste of what's coming! Please read and, most importantly, review! I want to know if you are interested in my story! There will be a lot of romance, fighting and naked Draco in a bathtublater, so stay with me!

On we go...

* * *

**Chapter One: Just your usual piece of crap on fanfiction-net**

„Chocolate gateau!" Ron screamed, causing Lavender Brown to topple off her seat.  
It's delicious!"  
He crammed the whole portion in his mouth, while Hermione Granger, the newly elected Head Girl, wrinkled her nose.  
"Ron, do you have to behave like an unciviliced pig all the time? McGonagall is trying to make a speech over there!"

And truly, the newly elected headmistress cleared her throat to make an announcement.  
"Dear students, it is my great pleasure to introduce a new student in our midst." She turned to a pretty dark-haired girl who was sitting at the far end of the Great hall, apparently staring into space. "She is transferring from America and-"

* * *

"Oh Jesus," Dionne sighed. "Not another transfer-from-America story! Fanfiction-net is really going down the drain."

She flicked back her curly, midnight-black hair and turned around to pick up her favourite shocking-pink pullover, as it was getting chilly in her small room at the top of her parent's house.  
Dionne Marceau was a 17 year old girl who happened to be the biggest Harry Potter fan you could imagine. But she wasn't a weird loner, oh no! She was very popular at her school and because of her pale skin, ruby lips and coal-black hair the boys had nicknamed her Snow White. She was born and raised in a little town in Ohio, and that's were she was right now, reading fanfiction on the internet.

She clicked back to the stories' summary, which mentioned HP/DM/OC and "you'll be drawn into this story, I promise!".  
"Well, maybe I'll give it another chance," she mused, clicked over to the second chapter, and read on.

* * *

The fire burned merrily in the fireplace of the Gryffindor's common room, all the comfy armchairs where occupied, and loud murmuring and discussing could be heard.  
"What happened to the new girl?" Harry asked for the 20th time, "What happened out there? One moment McGonagall is introducing her, the next moment she's gone!"  
"Don't ask me, Harry," Ron said, shaking his head. "Strangely enough, the teachers didn't seem to be shocked at all, McGonagall just-"  
"Aaaaaaargh!"  
"There she is again!"

Every head turned to a teenage girl, who had suddely appeared right in the center of the common room, wearing Muggle clothing in very loud colors. She looked up, frowned her pale brow and looked down again, as if she couldn't see all the people openly staring and pointing.  
"She reminds me of a Muggle fairytale," Hermione whispered into Ginny's ear. "I just can't remember the name..."

"Errrr, hi!" Harry said, feeling it was time for some action. "Welcome to Gryffindor! I'm Harry Potter, who are you?"  
"Well, isn't this a riveting story," the girl muttered under her breath in a tone that could be described as sarcastic.  
"What?"  
"What?"  
Harry and the girl had spoken at the exact same moment, as-

* * *

"Dinner, sweetie!" Dionne's mum called from downstairs.  
"Coming, mum!" Dionne shouted back, frowning. Something about this story irritated her, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She switched off her monitor and went downstairs to eat.

"And what have you been doing all afternoon, dear?" Dionne's mother asked, dishing out pork chops and fries.  
"Reading fanfiction, mostly," Dionne replied, batting her long eyelashes which framed her luminescent blue eyes. "You wouldn't believe the crap that's published online, this story I'm reading just now... At least it has proper grammar, but the plot – something about some transfer student who appears and dissapears, talking nonsense..."  
"Harry Potter again!" her mother smiled, "He's such a nice guy, but I know you always fall for the bad guys, don't you? This - what's he-called – Dragon Mall Boy?"  
"Draco Malfoy! Oh mom, stop it! I don't fall for any fictional characters!" Dionne exclaimed.  
"But I read your story about the American transfer called Diane who got together with Draco, remember? The one with the black curls and-"  
"I was 14 when I wrote this!" Dionne protested. "And anyways, it's not real, it's just fiction!"  
"Sorry, my big girl."

After dinner, Dionne went to her bathroom and took off her clothes. She had a beautiful, slender body with milk white skin, and as she stepped into the shower she thought 'Draco doesn't know what he's missing!'.  
Then she had to giggle and couldn't stop for a while.  
After her cleaning ritual she walked into her room naked to get her pyjamas, shivering as she went, but her gaze fell onto the computer screen and she suddenly had the urge to read on, just a little bit, before going to bed.  
Completely ignoring the fluffy pink pyjamas she sat in front of the computer, naked, and switched on the screen.

* * *

"What?"  
"What?"  
Harry and the girl had spoken at the exact same moment, as the girl's clothes dissappeared.  
"This is the worst piece of crap I've _ever_ read!" the girl shouted.  
Harry stared, then stared some more. Ginny flung herself forward to cover Harry's eyes, and the whole common room erupted into embarrassed giggles.  
The naked transfer student had said something, something irritated her, this was clear from her angrily narrowed eyes which shone blue under her black lashes, but the sentence was drowned in the noise that filled the common room.

"Somebody fetch a blanket!" the ever practical Hermione screamed, after catching Ron's dreamy gaze which was directed at the naked beauty. "And who jinxed the clothes off the poor girl?"  
"Pfrrrrrrrrrrrh! Jinxed the clothes off? Puh-leese!" the girl snorted.  
Hermione and Ginny exchanged glances.  
"Here, have a blanket," Hermione said, taking it out of Seamus' shaking hands.  
"Sorry for all this. I'm Mione, and you are?"

But there was nobody there to answer anymore, as Dionne had fainted and fallen off her chair.

Inexplicably, a rough woolen blanket had materialized itself in front of her computer screen.


End file.
